Innis Remidi(ChaosWyvern-i)
Innis Remidi is the caretaker and adoptive father of June Remidi. He is an angel, a rarely seen or encountered existence, unrelated to the Laguna Hierarchy. He is a major character in The Soft-Hearted Devil with very little known about him as of yet. Description Innis stands at nearly six feet and two inches tall. He has bronzed skin from sun exposure and long black hair that is often tied back in a ponytail. His eyes are amber in color(not from contacts as many would think) and he has a bizzare, rarely seen tattoo on his back. In his angel form, he grows large silver wings with metallic feathers that are much softer than they appear, gains a burning orange halo with curling and branching extensions and his eyes gain a fiery light to them. His tanned skin becomes the color of real bronze and his hair grows to twice its normal length, gaining golden tips. Personality wise, Innis is rather straight laced and by the book. Despite his massive fortune well within the the trillions, he chooses to live a life of hardship as an antique shop owner, a dying field in the Desir Islands. He is of high moral character and only beliefs in telling half truths when the whole truth will not suffice, but also believes that lying is nearly unforgivable without repayment if equal value to the untruth told. Innis is honor bound and is a natural guardian, fitting his status as an angel and a care taker, choosing to protect those he cares for- though at the cost of coming off as overbearing at times. Despite being an angel, Innis has no qualms working with or helping Dante and his associates, mainly because he sees the good intent they have even when they don't. Innis himself is a natural born devil hunter and demon slayer, due in part to his true nature and his forte outside of maintaining a household and business: aerial reconnaissance and combat. Innis has many connections in both the human and demon worlds, one being Morrison, many of whom seem to recognize his actual identity and status. Story Innis rescued June from the then ruined Fortuna six years before the story began. Since that time, he has done his best to keep her safe from any and all harm that could befall her, especially the supernatural sort, because he sees it as his duty. During the six year time frame leading to the present, Innis taught June many things ranging from running a business to proper breathing techniques in any given situation to conserving energy and efficiency while fasting to cooking, etc. to prepare her for a future without him there to take care of her. Innis had a vested interest in June's education, enrolling her in the only private school on the island of Atropos with an academic scholarship she was awarded with based on her high performance on school regulated assessment. Between taking care of June and running his business, Innis has also been acting as an informant for Dante and a reserve devil hunter, occasionally vanishing for up to three days without notice only to return with money and a few unexplained injuries. More often than not, June and Helena have questioned the source of income and what led to his various cuts, bruises, burns, broken bones or frostbite, but he is rather evasive on that subject, especially in regards to Helena. Relationships This is a representation the current status of Innis' relationships June Without a doubt, June is the center of Innis' life. He dotes on her as if she were his own daughter. Innis sees her as someone to protect, though he recognizes that someday he will be unable to. Recognizing that within the coming days June would be in grave danger if she remained near him, he called upon Dante to take care of her while he handled old business that he left long ago. He does regret causing June to worry about him, but understands that he has little control over that given his position. Helena A good friend of Innis from before the Fortuna Incident. Both of them watch over June, but Helena is more of a sisterly person compared to Innis' parent like nature. It is often speculated that the two are together in a relationship with each other, but the truth of this matter has yet to come to light. Helena is one of the few people to know Innis' true identity, beyond that of an angel, and likewise is trusted with the information. Similar to Innis, she too has a few secrets, secrets that he knows because of their intimate level of trust with each other. Dante Dante and Innis met not long after the clean up of the Fortuna Incident, both hunting the other until they realized that they had been lead on by their employer, a human under strong but subtle demonic influence. After eliminating the demon behind the incident and explaining their somewhat similar situations, the two exchanged information and became business contacts. Dante would call upon Innis when he was too backlogged by requests, a rather rare occurence over the next half decade, while Innis would provide information on many of the more exotic and special demons Dante would encounter over the following six years, only requesting payment when sent to the field while the crimson clad devil hunter was busy. This in turn lead to Innis' connection to Morrison and the increase in Innis' time away from his shop. Neither of the two can claim superiority over the other, making them something rivals when they work together. Abilities Innis has a rather wide variety of abilities for both combat and information gathering. This is a short list of the currently known and/or relevant abilities. Flight Innis has the ability to fly, with or without wings, and is very proficient in both movement and combat while airborne. High Speed Movement Innis can move extremely fast, more so in the air than on the ground, and has enough control over his movement to change directions when going at speeds that would normally prevent multidirectional vectors. "Angel Trigger" Innis has access to the angelic version of the Devil Trigger, the "Angel Trigger". In normal circumstances, this reveals his standard angel form, but in particularly dire situations, the transformation may become something akin to the angelic counterpart to Dante's Majin Form. "Weapon Trigger" Similarly to Dante's weapon based Devil Trigger forms of the past, Innis' "Angel Trigger" is influenced by what weapon he uses, though to a lesser extent if he's already in his Angel form. Ground to Air Combat Innis is well versed in fighting on both the ground and in the air, but especially so in transitioning from one to the other. While Innis does prefer the air, he has no qualms with moving to the ground if necessary. Celestial Attribute Innis, as all celestial beings do, has a celestial aura about him. While most celestial auras are welcoming or benevolent, Innis' aura is severe and strict. Said aura also melds into his attacks, making them more dangerous to demonic entities because they negate their healing factor while causing more damage. Weapon Attribute Innis could, if the right conditions are met, become a weapon akin to a Devil Arm. This attribute is shared by all pure-blooded angels and demons. Omni-Elemental Manipulation(Singular) Innis can control all of the six basic elements to a decent extent, but can only use one at a time, barring using them in conjunction with light. Glamour Innis is able to blend in with normal people by suppressing his aura and angelic nature. He can also apply a strong glamour to others, preventing other inhuman beings from taking an unnecessary notice in those under the enchantment. Celestial-Infernal Detection Innis can detect both angels and demons, as well as entities and items of a similar nature. If the being has a glamour, it is harder for him to detect them immediately, though eventually he will if given enough time. Years of living under a glamour have allowed him to see through weaker glamours and illusions with ease if he concentrates. Category:ChaosWyvern-i Category:Original Characters